


At The Gala

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey run into Hillary Clinton at a gala</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time back (but not archived here). There was a fest in leupagus' LJ in which you gave her a fandom and pairing, and she gave you the prompt. This was my response to her prompt, "Sports Night - Dan and Casey are at an event and they run into Hillary Clinton, who assumes they're a couple."

"You've met her  _before_  Danny," Casey says, putting his hand on Dan's back as he guided his starry-eyed friend towards the Stateswoman. Clinton had been an unexpected guest at the HRC gala to celebrate the marriage equality vote in New York.  
  
"Yeah, but Case... I made a  _complete_  ass of myself that time," Dan replies, trying to stop their forward motion. Casey wasn't buying it, and just pushes on, arm now fully around the younger man, enjoying the play of muscles underneath the silk tuxedo.   
  
Hillary Clinton turns to them as they approach, beaming what feels like a sincere smile at them both. Extending her hand, she greets Danny first. "Mister Rydell. How very nice to see you again."  
  
Danny squeaks, "You  _remember_  me?"  
  
"Of  _course_  I remember you. How could I  _forget_?" she adds with a wink. "At least you brought your partner this time." Extending her hand, she says, "It's nice to meet you, Mister McCall."  
  
"Thank you, Madame Secretary," Casey responds, only to be corrected by Clinton with "Please. Call me Hillary."  
  
"You here to keep him in line this time?" She asks with another wink.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Casey replies.   
  
Danny turns to Casey and once again dumbfoundedly mumbles, "She remembers me."  
  
Hillary and Casey share a smile. "He's not like this on the air, or Bill wouldn't watch your show religiously. Is he like this at home?"  
  
"Curiously, no," he says, "Apparently it's just you."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am... Just you. You should feel honored. Or, you know - weirded out." He puts his arm on Danny's shoulder, as if he could pull him out of his star-struck mode, bringing Danny back to the conversation.  
  
"So... Now that we've got marriage equality here in New York, will you two be..." Hillary asks, leaving the pair an open-ending as she points to them both.  
  
"...getting married?" Dan responds, once again his voice squeaking.  
  
"I  _think_  we'd have to be dating first," Casey says, mostly directed to Hillary, but smiling at Dan's reaction in the corner of his vision.  
  
"I think you'd have to be  _gay_  first," Danny corrects him.  
  
"I don't have to be gay to date you, Danny," Casey says turning to the younger man. "Just bi."  
  
"You're bi? You're not bisexual. You've never even once checked me out in the lockerroom," Dan protests. "You don't like  _guys_."  
  
"I like  _one_  guy," Casey admits. As if to emphasize his point, he pulls Danny closer.  
  
Hillary just smiles at the two men in front of her. "It was nice to meet you Casey; good to see you again Dan." With a slight nod, she grabs a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter and raises it to them both. "How about I leave you two to get acquainted?" And with a wink, she wanders off into the party.


End file.
